


Our Precious Gift

by Terrasilvershade



Series: The Son of an Elf and a Dwarf [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Blood and Gore, C-Section, Graphic description of birth, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Weird elven biology dont ask about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrasilvershade/pseuds/Terrasilvershade
Summary: Gimli and Legolas are having a baby! But when Gimli leaves for a few days, things go wrong and he almost loses both of them.





	Our Precious Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2000GigolasFics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2000GigolasFics) collection. 



“I know this may be hard to understand.” Legolas said, looking away from Gimli but still keeping a firm grasp on his hand. 

“In all fairness,” Gimli said, giving his husbands hand a tight but gentle squeeze, “the fact that some male elves can bear children is not the weirdest thing you’ve told me about elves.” He reached his hand up to turn Legolas’ face towards his and kissed him, not letting go of his hand. 

“You’re taking surprisingly well.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“I-uh..well…” He sighed, “yeah. I was worried you’d leave. We only discussed children once or twice, and certainly never in this way.” Gimli moved closer so he could put his arm around him, still keeping his hand on Legolas’. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not gonna leave? There’s nothing you could do or say that would change that. Especially giving us a child.” Legolas smiled bashfully, looking down at his abdomen.

“When I first found out I was terrified. Now I couldn’t be more excited.” 

“How long have you known?”

“Only a few days. Arwen approached me after I threw up at the banquet.” He grimaced at the memory. Vomiting on the table while attending a diplomatic banquet was not on high on his bucket list. 

“She didn’t tell Aragorn, did she?” He shook his head, saying,

“Although I doubt he doesn't know already if she figured it out.” Gimli let out a huff.

“For once in my life I’d like to tell him something that he didn't already know.” They both laughed. Even as King, Aragorn couldn’t suppress his ranger habits of reading between the lines. He knew they were in love months before either of them said anything, and exclaimed ‘Finally’ when they first held hands in public. 

“So, what are our plans now? Did she give you any idea when we can expect the baby?”

“Not for a while at least. Although considering the, uh, circumstances it’s difficult to tell.” He smiled, moving a hand to his stomach as if he could feel the life growing inside him. “I would like to stay either in or close to Ithilien though, just in case something happens.” Gimli nodded, speaking before his mind had a chance to imagine ‘something happening’. 

“They’ve got that house we stay in while visiting, we can camp out there until the kid’s born. Meanwhile I’ll have to get started adding another room onto the house.” He said with a grimace. He was not an adept carpenter and thus had difficulty building their house, especially as it was a combination of wood and stone as per Legolas’ request. But, he made do with what they had and they were not picky. Legolas laughed at this remark and he rolled his eyes. 

“It’s settled then.” Legolas stated, “We ride for Ithilien tomorrow.”

\--------------------

_____ _

Months had passed and now it was clear to everyone from his extended belly that Legolas was with child. Most of the elves in Ithilien were already amicable towards Gimli and him, so they welcomed their new addition with open arms. There were some though, that did not approve. One such elf was Lýgnil. He verbally berated Legolas for ‘carrying an abomination’ several time when they ran into each other on the street. Thankfully a broken nose from Gimli shut him up, or so they thought.  
It was during the time where Gimli was still working on their house. He had to leave for a couple days to work on it and Legolas was now too far along to accompany him, but he assured him that it was fine. The baby wasn't coming for a long time and there were doctors around him constantly. He would be perfectly safe. 

The night before Gimli was due back Legolas found that he couldn’t sleep. His little one was moving around restlessly and it was making him restless as well. Sighing, he slowly got out of out of bed and tried to stretch, not being able to do much due to his size, and decided to try taking a walk. 

The streets of Ithilien were brightly lit to accommodate elves’ poor night vision by ornate lamps hanging from the trees. There was a nice spot by the lake he liked to sit while stargazing. He and Gimli spent a lot of time stargazing together, talking about their lives and their child. They had discussed names right before he had left, talking about whether to give it a dwarven or elven name. Legolas wanted to wait until they saw their baby for the first time, so that was the plan.  
He had almost reached the spot he was looking for when he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw Lýgnil, stumbling towards him and muttering to himself. Fearing another confrontation, Legolas tried to diffuse the situation.

“Le suilon Lýgnil. What bring you out here?” He got no response, instead Lýgnil kept walking and muttering. He realized that he was drunk. Piss drunk. Now he was becoming fearful. He took a step back, which Lýgnil noticed and called him out on.

“Did married life take away all your courage?” He was now just a couple feet away from Legolas, struggling to stay standing straight up. There was a bottle of of wine in one his hands, which he took a long drink from before continuing his verbal abuse.

“Or did that dwarf’s cowardness rub off on you?”

“Why can’t you leave me and my husband alone?” He started laughing, but not a gleeful laugh. It was a dark and evil one.

“Your _husband _? Ha! I don’t consider a bond between an elf and a dwarf a true one. But,” he took another drink of his wine, mostly missing his mouth so it dribbled down his chin, “you not only dishonored you ancestors and all of the Valar with your _union _, you went and made an abomination.” He gestured to his baby bump with the hand that held the bottle, splashing Legolas’s stomach with wine. He stepped back even more when Lýgnil grabbed his arm with a painfully tight grip.____

_____ _

“Let me go Lýgnil. Nothing good will come out of this.” He tried to keep his voice from quivering but his fear was obvious. The pregnancy made it so that his movements were sluggish and he knew he would be mostly unable to defend himself if it came to blows. The best he could do was scream and hope someone was close enough to hear him.

Lýgnil knew this. He moved quickly, targeting his weak points. First he swung the half full bottle at his head which knocked him off balance and dazed him, and then made another blow to the back of his head. Legolas was knocked onto his knees and had only a second to get his bearings when Lýgnil delivered a strong kick to his abdomen. He cried out in pain and tried to use his arms to protect his child but it was no use. He was at the mercy of his attacker now. Screaming and praying was all he was capable of.  
Every blow added to the deep throbbing pain. It felt like there were needles inside his belly, driving themselves further into his flesh with every second. He was crying now. From pain, from fear, and from grief. He wasn't able to protect his little one and now they were paying the price. There was blood now. He wasn't sure from where or from who. He could feel it’s warmth against his legs and it began to soak through his pants. He tried telling himself that it was nothing. That everything was fine. He knew it was not, but he had to keep some semblance of hope.

Thankfully some other elves were out for a late night walk and heard Legolas’ screams. They pulled Lýgnil off of him, who was still shouting obscenities, and then one of them knelt down next to him.

“Hello? Legolas? Can you hear me?” He mustered a weak nod, still shaking from his encounter.  
“My name is Celegeth. We’re here to help you.” She spoke softly and kindly while her companions checked on his wounds.

“We need to get help. Fast!” said one of them, grabbing Legolas along with one of the others and carrying him. He was too out of it to know where he was going, but he knew they were taking him to help. For him, and his baby.  
They reached wherever they were taking him to and banged on the door, crying,

“ _Open up! There is an emergency with the Peredhil _!” The doors swung open and he was rushed inside and placed on a table. Moments afterwards an even greater pain wrang through his body and he screamed. It felt like he was being stabbed all the way through the back through the front. He was bleeding heavily now and was becoming short of breath.  
Even though his vision was blurred he could still make out the vague form of an elf at his side. It was Celegeth, still using her calming voice,__

____

“The doctor will be here soon, don’t worry. She can fix anything.” She was trying to keep him from panicking, which would be helpful if he had any energy left to panic. The only reason he was even still conscious was his fear that if he drifted off, he would lose the chance to meet his child. 

There was another intense bout of pain and he was out of the world for a moment. When he returned there were more elves around him and his pants had been removed. At that moment he couldn’t care about something as meaningless as modesty though.  
There was some harsh talking that he couldn’t quite make out and then Celegeth was at his side.

“Legolas,” she was still trying to be gentle but she was also trying not to cry, “you’re bleeding internally in the womb. They...they might be able to save the child, if they cut it out of you.” As if breathing wasn’t already hard enough he now had to deal with the weight of being told that his kid, the kid he hadn’t gotten to meet yet, could die. Could _die _without ever meeting either of its parents.__

____

He wished Gimli was here. He always knew what to say to calm him down, how to make him feel safe again. And if he was here then he could meet their baby. 

__

He didn’t even get a chance to process what ‘cutting it out’ meant. Even when they started prepping him for surgery he didn’t process it. It wasn’t until someone asked if he was ready for them to start that he realized. He was willing to undertake it if it meant that it gave his precious child a chance at life.

__

He gave the go ahead and they made the first incision. Other elves had to hold him still to keep him from jumping when another wave of pain happened. His head felt like it was underwater and he could no longer lift it off the table. He knew he was going into blood shock, which could kill even an elf in a matter of hours. There wasn’t much he could do but grit his teeth and pray that he had the strength.

__

The first incision was finished and the doctor carefully pulled back the flesh covering his abdomen, which was a painful process, and then another incision was made to cut into his womb.

__

A mix of amniotic fluid and blood spilled out onto his legs, which was hastily wiped away. They could see the baby now. _His _baby. He was nearing the end of his strength, but he was determined to at least see his baby.__

_____ _

One of the assistants came to his side and pressed against the bump, helping push the child out. Moments later and he could see a pink lump in the doctor's arms. It wasn't moving.

_____ _

“Get it clean, get it breathing.” Breathing? It wasn't breathing? Why wasn't it breathing? _Why wasn’t his child breathing _?!__

_______ _ _ _

Somehow he got enough energy to try and rise from the table, which he wasn't allowed to do since he was still cut open, but he needed to see his baby. He needed to help.  
They restrained him despite his best efforts. His ears were trying to find any sound coming from the unmoving babe. Babies were supposed to cry right? Why wasn't his?

_______ _ _ _

“What...wron-” Then he heard the sound he was waiting for. A cry. It was weak, but it was a sign of life.

_______ _ _ _

“He’s breathing, got a pulse.” It was a son. And his son was alive. 

_______ _ _ _

“I want...see him…” He needed to see his son, he needed to hold his son. He tried to reach out to where he was. 

_______ _ _ _

“Let him, time may be of the essence.” The doctor’s voice was grim. But someone handed him a bundle of blankets and everything else melted away.

_______ _ _ _

His son was very small, small enough to easily fit in both of his hands. His eyes were still swollen shut and his skin was bright red, but he was breathing normally now. And his hair was red. He couldn’t help but laugh, Gimli was hoping for their kid to inherit Legolas’ golden locks. He would be so surprised. If he ever got to...no, this was a happy moment.  
He hugged his son close to his chest, thanking the Valar for however long he got to spend with him. But he needed a name. If either of them passed before was named...he knew they had said they would name him together but he was too afraid to take that chance. 

_______ _ _ _

Elvish names had meaning. Legolas meant ‘green leaves’ to symbolize his relationship with the forest, and he was given that name by his father. He didn’t have to think hard to find one that fit how he felt holding him.  
“Anmîr.” He whispered, knowing it was the right one. It meant ‘precious gift.’ Anmîr was their precious gift. The child that they never thought they could have but always wanted.

_______ _ _ _

He didn’t even notice being sewn up or being cleaned off, he was so focused on studying every feature on Anmîr’s face in case Gimli never got to see it. He hoped he was on his way over and would be there soon.  
They put him and Anmîr in one of the beds at the infirmary to keep an eye on the both of them, as Anmîr was an early birth and Legolas had endured significant trauma before and during his birth. A messenger had been dispatched to Gimli the second Legolas had arrived and they were expecting him to arrive within a day or two, which wasn’t soon enough for Legolas. He wanted his husband there with him right then, to hold his hand and to hold his son.  
Celegeth stayed with him the whole time, which he couldn’t express his gratitude enough for, and even promised to watch Anmîr while Legolas rested. He didn’t want to rest but the combination of blood shock and worry had drained him and he had been holding on for so long that near seconds after closing his eyes, he was asleep.

_______ _ _ _

Gimli didn’t think he breathed the entire time he was riding back to Ithilien. When he saw the elven messenger he knew something had happened. He knew something was wrong. But he wasn’t prepared for what they had told him. Legolas and their child were in danger and he wasn’t there. He cursed himself for ever leaving his side.

_______ _ _ _

They pushed the horses to their limit to make it there but they reached Ithilien at daybreak two days after Legolas had Anmîr. He wasted no time finding Legolas.

_______ _ _ _

Celegeth met him there and introduced herself, as Legolas was currently asleep. He was happy to know that someone was watching over his family in his absence. He was relieved that they were both alive, as he was fearing the worst. Legolas was pale, they had told him he had lost a considerable amount of blood, but he was otherwise alright. And their son, Celegeth told him he had named him Anmîr, was sleeping in his arms.  
He was still having problems breathing and his eyes hadn’t opened yet, but he was still alive. He laughed when he saw the red hair, although he was disappointed that he lacked a beard. He didn't mind though, as long as he was still alive. 

_______ _ _ _

Legolas began to stir and Celegeth politely excused herself to leave the new parents to themselves. He looked around the room and his eyes widened when he saw Gimli.

_______ _ _ _

“Gimli!” he exclaimed, blinking away his exhaustion. 

_______ _ _ _

“Aye,” he said taking his hand, “I’m here.” They embraced, or did the best they could with a baby in his arm and Legolas being unable to sit up. 

_______ _ _ _

“I was worried you wouldn’t get to meet him.”

_______ _ _ _

“He’s strong. He carries the blood of warriors after all.” Legolas smiled, looking down at Anmîr.

_______ _ _ _

“Would you...like to hold him?” Gimli stammered nervously, looking back and forth between Anmîr and Legolas.

_______ _ _ _

“I don’t want to hurt him,” he admitted quietly, “he’s so small and fragile.” 

_______ _ _ _

“You’re his Da, you won’t hurt him.” He said with a smile. He showed Gimli how to position his arms and then carefully handed him Anmîr.

_______ _ _ _

The moment he felt his son in his arms he felt as if the weight he had been unknowingly carrying for two days had been suddenly lifted. He had elvish ears and a dwarvish nose; he would be the perfect blend of the two of them. If only he had enough hair to tell if it was wavy or straight.

_______ _ _ _

“Celegeth said you named him Anmîr.” Legolas winced so he snapped back to looking at him, concerned. He elaborated, 

_______ _ _ _

“I knew we had talked about naming him together but I was so worried that he wouldn’t make it or I wouldn't make it...Anmîr means means ‘precious gift’.” He was stammering nervously just as Gimli was a minute ago. 

_______ _ _ _

“I think it’s a perfect name.” he smiled, looking back down at Anmîr, at their precious gift.

_______ _ _ _


End file.
